Team Macguy
Team Macguy1 is closed. Macguy1 was banned forever because he hacked a Rockhopper Santa Hat. However, that doesn't mean I still can't keep this page up for memories! Defeat. On the day of November 15, 2013. Macguy1 has lost to the Galatic Empire in a firey duel on the planet of Mustafar. Since then he has had to wear a suit like Darth Vader's suit. He has rebuilt his base underneath Club Penguin.. He has plotted his revenge for many years, and soon.. he would have his revenge ************************** Team Macguy1 Invasion 2 days after Team Macguy1's defeat, Macguy1 has striked a plan to get revenge on the penguins.. So he gathered an army, and set out to conquer Club Penguin with a brilliant plan-- involving his fleet of tanks, helicopters, and droids... Phase 1 Their plan was to conquer the Town, Plaza, and Forest first, The Forest was used as a hidden weapons storage so Team Macguy1 had their weapons in check. Team Macguy1 would soon conquer the rest of the game, as they would hang Macguy1 banners everywhere The Undercover Base Team Macguy1 needed a base, Since their firey defeat at the hands of Emperor Palpatine and his Galatic Empire. Macguy1 was defenseless, He has built a new base in the River Cave. Since then, his base was protected by a hypnotized army of Puffles and concealed by a giant boulder that, when rolled over, revailed the entrance Macguy1 has been constructing a superlaser to destroy buildings, On top of that, he has begin construction of a hypnotic helmet that can hypnotize penguins and puffles.. The Master Plan Macguy1 begun putting his plan in action. He has begun constructing his base in the River Cave deep in the wilderness in Club Penguin. On top of that, he has modified Herbert's Brain Boxes to obey Macguy1. Then, on November 24th, 2013. Macguy1 has hypnotized alot of puffles to bring coins to his base, He then continued construction on the superlaser he was planning.. He would soon launch the Superlaser on a certain rooftop.. destroying Club Penguin as he knows it. The Rise, Downfall, and redemption of Macguy1 Skywalker Macguy1, now undergoing the name "Darth Skywalker", plans to use his imensive fleet to conquer Club Penguin. His earlier tank-and-helicopter invasion was just a setup. Boarding his flagship, he sets course for the amazing world of CP. Being persuaded by his friends to join the light, Macguy1 was hesaint. In fact, he killed them with Force lightning. This was his downfall to the dark side... Having close to power, Macguy1 did it. He has sucessfuly hypnotized penguins and puffles withen 2 hours, thus taking the island. He mounted his Superlaser on the roof of the Everyday Phoning Facility. destroying the Ski Village first.. Then, KERBLAM! The rest of Club Penguin goes. Darth Skywalker, or Macguy1, tries to re-do his actions, starting to redempt himself. He begins to free the penguins, and rebuild life on Club Penguin.. He is still knowen as a rouge Sith Lord working with Herbert P. Bear and his crab army, even when he redemmed himself. Category:Armies started in 2011 Category:Armies that are dead